


The Price of Being Sexually Adventurous (Is The Sexual Misadventures)

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, Sexual Roleplay, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Dorian had decided that he would try everything once. And now the Bull was making him reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Being Sexually Adventurous (Is The Sexual Misadventures)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking if they'd try daddy kink-ish thing, but of course Bull doesn't actually know what a father is. So how would they go about it?
> 
> (That and I always think porn needs more jokes.)

Now, this felt _powerful_. He was there, riding the most powerful creature on Thedas (give or take a few dragons, some giants, an apparently revived Magister, possibly the Hero of Ferelden, maybe the Inquisitor and the Nuggalope - even if they were not as muscular, attractive and infuriating as the creature he meant). He felt assured. Confident. ~~Safe~~.

Not only that, he was also learning more about Qunari culture and its complexities. And the complexities happened to be rather... hot.

'Dorian, _stop thinking_.'

Oh, right. He was supposed to be a stern, yet sensual Tamassran. He had played some awkward roles in his life, but this one... this one cleared out the competitionm even he had always had a flair for the dramatic. Back hom-... back in Tevinter, he had been quite good in several amateur productions of the Orlesian classics. He could do this.

' _Dorian_.'

Tamassran. He was a Tamassran. He had no idea how they sounded, but they could not be too far apart from his own scary nursemaids. He got a little bit more comfortable, sitting astride the Bull, and pointed at him. 'You... you have been a very, very bad little bull.'

He bit his lip, trying not to laugh and Iron Bull grinned, before slapping him lightly on the thigh. 'Take it seriously. I took it seriously when you wanted me to be a sexy Arlathan Elf.'

That had been an interesting night - vitaar, as it turned out, was not a suitable replacement for vallaslin. Krem still mocked them about it. He crossed his arms. 'Now, now, did I give you permission to talk, little bull?'

There it was. The stupid grin again. 'No.'

He patted the Bull on the head. 'Oh, aren't we feeling rebellious tonight. Beware or I might have to brainwash you horribly, little bull.' 

' _Dorian_.'

'Right. No badmouthing the Qun in bed.'

'But I'm alright with your bad mouth on the Qunari, though.'

'That was a terrible, terrible joke. If it can be called a joke.'

'No more jokes.'

'No more jokes,' agreed Dorian. He closed his eyes, trying to get in the mood. He did enjoy their games, but this was outside his comfort zone and he could feel Bull's cock pressed against his ass, which wasn't good for his concentration. How could he stay so hard for so long? Dragon blood? Did dragons' cocks...?

'You're a sexy, stern Tamassran. It's not that hard if you stop thinking about it.'

'The things I do for you...' he sighed. He breathed in and out. 'I will still call you Little Bull.'

'Yeah, yeah, you like the little bull, I know.'

'It isn't _little_ and don't get... cocky.' Bull snorted and Dorian covered his mouth before he could make another joke. 'And I'm getting rather tired of your interjections, little bull. I might have to spank you.'

He took away his hand from Bull's mouth.

'No, ma'am, please no. I'll be a good boy from now on. I _promise_.' Bull's puppy eyes were strangely alluring. He would have to remember to be wary of them.

'I do not believe you. Your behaviour has been rather hideous and unbecoming of an Alt... of a Qunari. You deserve some punishment.'

He rolled his hips and delighted in Bull's moans.

'Please, ma'am, let me fuck you.'

'Language!', he said and slapped Bull once. His hand probably hurt more than Bull's face. Damn Qunari.

'Don't be mean, ma'am.'

'I'm not mean, you're just terrible. Next thing I know, you will be bending me over and fucking me. And you do not deserve to do it.'

'Who cares about deserving?'

In one swift movement, Dorian found himself lying on his back, with the Bull looming over him. He put his legs around Bull's hips and his arms around Bull's neck. 'This is unfair. You didn't act like this with your Tamassran, did you?'

Bull nuzzled Dorian's neck, laughing. 'You'd be surprised.'

And then Dorian felt it - a slight alteration in the Fade, even before the door was opened, even before the chilly voice cut the air. 

'Might I inquire, my dear yet unlikely allies, _what exactly are you doing with my hat_?'

**Author's Note:**

> My answer was, of course, 'they'd start by stealing Viv's Maleficient hat'.


End file.
